The Journey of Setting His Soul Free
by RaMiR
Summary: YAOI... Complicated pair ups... Sorry it took me oh-so-Long to update...Now, CHAPTER THREE! aLL i can say is, things heat up between Kaiba and Jou--- LITERALLY! Hope you guys enjoy it...Don't forget to R & R...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
A/N:  
My first Yu-gi-oh fic. COMPLICATED PAIR UPS will be seen on the later chapters. Please R & R. c",)  
  
"I loved him ever since I've first seen him. The first time I saw him, I wanted to go near him and hold him tight in my arms.  
  
Darn it! It's. it's really hard 'coz he doesn't really exist. Well, he EXISTED alright but he just manages to emerge from my friend whenever trouble strikes.  
  
And ever since then, I've wanted to go everywhere Yugi battles. Everywhere, hoping that he would come out. But, he's too concentrated in the game that he can't even notice me.  
  
But, damn! The more the battle heats up, the more he gets serious. And the more he gets serious lookin', the more I wanna go to him and tell him how handsome he is. how much I want to kiss him. But I just can't!  
  
I remember that day he battled me, the way he stared at me made me melt. I thought of telling him how much I liked him. But I got a loss of words. Damn it! He'll never know! And before I knew it, I lost! Well, intentionally I did. What a good actor I am! I wanted him to win.  
  
But then, he would be facing Pegasus. Well, he wanted to save his friends and saving them is worth risking his life for. Whatta guy!!!  
  
I wish my soul was the one entrapped in the cards. At least he's risking his life for me! And before he fought that Pegasus, all I said was , 'Good luck!' when what I wanted to say was, 'Hey! Good luck and make sure you'd come back! Please do it for me. I love you.' and then I'd kiss him.  
  
He made me dead worried back there 'coz I might lose a good friend and the one I love. And, damn, I didn't even do anything to help. I just walked and walked and waited for him to come out of the sealed ring.  
  
When he came out from the arena, I wanted to run to him and kiss him. But, I miserably failed. Man, how lamer could I get?  
  
I really don't know what to do!!! Yugi is like my brother. he's my best friend. Yet, I'm really in love with Yami. I'M REALLY CONFUSED!!! Can't they be two persons? I wish they were.  
  
I wish I could openly speak my mind up.  
  
I wish I could tell him how much I love him.  
  
I wish I could kiss his lips and dominate his body completely.  
  
Damn!!! All I could do is to wish! When will all of these come true? DAMN!!! WHAT A LAME MAN I AM!!!" 


	2. Confusion

CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N:  
You may think the characters are OOC, but then the fic is great. Please R & R. By the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just wanna make a great story out of the series.  
  
"I'm lying in my bed. My head pressed against Yami's chest. I smell his scent. Mmm. So manly. It makes my spirit rise. I move my head towards his and kiss him, causing him to wake up.  
  
'Oh, did I wake you up?' I asked  
  
'Not at all' he replied, smiling.  
  
What a wonderful sight! Me, cuddling with him in bed and Yami, loving each move I make. I wish this could last forever.  
  
But then.  
  
'Mr. Jounouchi Katsuya! Falling asleep in my class, huh?'  
  
Damn! It was only a dream. 'Sorry ma'am,' I said apologetically.  
  
'Mr. Katsuya,' she exclaimed, 'stay in the hallway.'  
  
'Yeah, right!' I replied and everybody around me started laughing except Yugi. He was looking at me. No, not looking! He was staring at me. 'Weird!' I thought. I just walked as fast as I can get out of the room but whenever I look back, he's gaze is still locked in me.  
  
I wonder if it was him or Yami who's looking at me.  
  
'Nah! It can't be Yami! Yugi's just day dreaming!' I said then laughed nervously. 'Well,' I thought, 'now I need to carry these buckets until the class ends. Oh well.' I said then sighed.  
  
Darn! I was enjoying that dream! I've been dreaming 'bout Yami lately but it's the first time I had a steamy dream like that. I loved it a lot!!! I wish that one day I could do that. Maybe when Yami gats separated from Yugi. But how?  
  
'Impossible!' I said.  
  
I looked down to one of the buckets of water I was holding and caught my reflection. I tried to smile bet then I could see tears starting to form in my eyes. Darn it! Why am I crying?  
  
Tears started to fall in my cheeks.  
  
'Good thing nobody sees me,' I thought.  
  
Lots of things are bugging my mind now. Yami, Yami, Yami, and Yami. Damn! Why can't he get out of my mind? And why the hell am I crying? I love him so much! I love him so much! But it won't work out. What a lame and stupid man I am!  
  
I looked at the time at the nearby clock. 'Shit! It's almost time,' I said 'I can't let anybody see me like this!'  
  
I put the buckets down for a while and wiped my tears. But, damn, they just keep flowing out of my eyes. I've never cried this much. I really wanna release it all but, not this time! I can't let anyone see me!  
  
Talk about good timing. Finally, with a minute to spare, they stopped falling. 'That was close!' I said.  
  
The bell rang that marked lunchtime. Everybody started going out and there came our teacher.  
  
'Mr. Katsuya,' she said, 'you could now go.'  
  
Leaving the buckets behind, I waited for my best buds.  
  
'Finally, our English class is over!' Honda stated.  
  
English is the only class where Honda, Anzu, Yugi, and me are together.  
  
'Jou,' Honda tells me, taking my attention, 'you pulled a nice trick there! Sleeping in Ms. Tsujimoto's class! Hehehe!' he said then laughed furiously.  
  
'Very funny!' I commented back.  
  
'But, why the hell did you fll asleep in Ms. Tsujimoto's class?' Anzu asked, 'Haven't you sleep at all last night?'  
  
'Yeah.' I replied.  
  
I just didn't want them to ask any more questions. If I said, 'Nah! I was just thinking of something.', then they'd ask 'who?' or 'what?'. I was just playing safe here.  
  
But, I noticed Yugi was staring at me. God, he didn't even comment about me sleeping in Ms. Tsujimoto's class. Darn it! This is getting awkward.  
  
'C'mon!' Honda shouted, 'I'm starved!'  
  
He's always starved! So, we walked our way to the cafeteria.  
  
On our way, Yugi was still silent. He used to break the silence and crack up with a funny joke. But, he seems strange today. *sigh* What if he knows how I really feel about Yami? How can that be? Nah! I don't.  
  
'Ouch!' I screamed in pain as the cafeteria door hit my face. 'Darn it! Who the hell did that?' I shouted.  
  
'My, my Jou,' Honda exclaimed, 'you fell for the bang-the-door trick.'  
  
'Jou, are you alright?' Anzu asked.  
  
'Yeah. I'm just fine.' I exclaimed, forcing to smile.  
  
Darn that bang-the-door trick! Why the heck did Honda come up with a prank that could hurt people? Oh, it was me who started that prank up. The first time I did it, I managed to bang the cafeteria door so hard in Honda's face that one of his teeth almost fell of.  
  
"Are you sure you're really alright, Jou? You're acting strange today.' Anzu asked in a somewhat worried tone.  
  
'I told you I am!' I said then forced to laugh heartily and banged the cafeteria door back to Honda. 'Revenge is so sweet!' I thought, 'That ought to teach him to stop making pranks whenever I'm thinking deeply.'  
  
I continue to laugh but as I gaze my sight to Yugi, there he goes again, staring at me. Shit, I feel the shivers run down to my spine. He's really weird today.  
  
Speaking of weird, Honda rose up and started to blab about something. I presume it was about banging the door back to him. I really didn't pay attention to what he was blabbing about. I was busy thinking. He talks too much, like a dog barking in the wrong tree.  
  
I headed straight to the cafeteria and as I draw closer to the blabbing weirdo, I uttered, 'Whatever!'  
  
Suddenly, he stopped talking. I heard Anzu laugh, and Yugi, still emotionless. I know I'm not acting like myself today and everything and that includes that I really don't feel like arguing with Honda.  
  
'Nice trick you pulled there Jou,' Honda commented, 'You kept me mute for a while.' he said laughing.  
  
'Well, if you were mute for a while, I stay mute the rest of the day. As much as possible, I really don't want to talk nor argue with Honda today.' I thought.  
  
The four of us fell in line and got our respective food. We sat at an unoccupied table and ate our food. I quietly ate my mashed potato and so did Yugi. The only ones who were talking are Anzu and Honda. They were talking about the assignment Ms. Tsujimoto gave. I listened a little but didn't hear every detail of what the talked about.  
  
I was staring at Yugi. His face seemed blank. And as I gazed my sight, there I saw Honda, waving his hands and everything. Seems like he wants to gain attention.  
  
'Honda,' I said, 'try to find another monkey to play with, okay?'  
  
'What the.' Well, there he goes again. Blabbing. blabbing. and endlessly complaining. Anzu just laughed.  
  
'Hey,' I told myself, 'I thought you're gonna be mute the whole day?' Well, I guess annoying Honda would keep me talking for a while.  
  
Finally, something that I was waiting for had happened.  
  
'A word with you, Jou,' Yugi said then stood up and went outside the cafeteria.  
  
Honda and Anzu stared in confusion at Yugi as he went outside. I gave out a grin, stood up and followed Yugi.  
  
'Hey, wait up, monkey!' Honda shouted, 'You're gonna turn your back on me while I'm talkin'?'  
  
'Later, King Kong!' I exclaimed then went out. I heard a loud laughter from outside. I'm sue it's from Anzu. And, as usual, I heard a voice blabbing and complaining. *sigh* 'That Honda' I said.  
  
'Jou.'  
  
I heard a voice from the left side and saw Yugi standing there, looking serious.  
  
'So, why do you wanna talk with me?' I asked him.  
  
'I wasn't the one who wanted to talk to you.' he said.  
  
I was somehow confused.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and Yugi became Yami. My heart started beating faster. He wanted to talk to me? About what? Oh, I'm excited.  
  
'You love me, don't you?' he asked.  
  
I was too shocked to answer. What kind of question was that?  
  
'You love me, don't you?' he asked again. I nodded. 'But how did you know?' I asked.  
  
'I've been entering your dreams lately,' he said, 'Since Yugi is asleep, my spirit travels and I find you an interesting prospect,' he said then smiled.  
  
Oh, that smile could make me melt at this very moment.  
  
'If you love me, would you do anything for me?' he asked.  
  
'Certainly!' I replied back giving him a smirk.  
  
He suddenly went near me and drew my face near his face.  
  
'Then free me.' he whispered then kissed me.  
  
Suddenly, I saw a flash of bright light and felt sleepy. As much as I wanted to savor Yami's kiss, my eyes started to close and I fell into slumber.  
  
A/N:  
The thrilling part starts next chapter. c,") 


	3. Everything Heats Up!

CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N:  
Things are getting complicated. Pair ups seem to rise right now. Please R&R. c",)  
  
"'Hey, kid! Wake up!' said a voice.  
  
Then, I felt somebody kicking my side lightly.  
  
'Wake up kid!'  
  
I opened my eyes but closed it again because of the bright light the sun gave.  
  
Then, I suddenly felt that I wasn't lying down on a cemented ground. I felt my surroundings and, for a moment, I thought I was lying on sandy grounds. I quickly opened my eyes and was astonished at seeing an entire dominion of sandy grounds.  
  
'Okay, the kid's awake!'  
  
I turned and saw two figures with strange attires.  
  
'Where. where am I?' I asked the two of them in confusion.  
  
'Kid, don't you know where you are?' one of them asked.  
  
'That's why I'm asking!' I exclaimed. My God! What a moron!  
  
'You are in the territory of the King.' the other exclaimed.  
  
'The King?' I asked. Damn! I'm really getting more and more confused.  
  
'Just come with us.' one of them said then both held me by the arms. I struggled but it was useless. I soon gave up. Why? Damn, they had swords with them! One move and 'off with my head!'  
  
We walked through the desert. Man, now I know how a chicken feels when it gets fried.  
  
*sigh* How the hell did I get here? I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. 'Yeah, I now remember! Yami kissed me! Oh, he kissed me!!!' I thought while my mind shouted with felicity, 'If only I could turn back time. Hey! But, why the hell did I suddenly land in this place?' I wondered.  
  
Suddenly, the ambience around me changed. The surrounding felt cooler and the breeze wasn't hot anymore. But, the weirdest thing is I still feel that I'm still walking on sand. I opened my eyes, curious of what happened to the desert that was once hot.  
  
I was amazed in the wonderful sight that I saw and my eyes widened. The place was surrounded with palm trees, pyramids, majestic sights that I only see in the museum. There are people walking and some people were riding camels while some were riding asses. There were merchants everywhere and I was amazed when I saw kids playing Duel Monsters. But, tablets of stones made up the cards. Then, at the center of the dominion is a majestic castle. A castle, that from afar, shone like the sun because of the millions of gems attached to it. It reminded me of the castle of the sultan in Aladdin. It's a whole community here!  
  
'But wait! This may be a mirage or this could all be a dream. Duh!!! Is this ancient Egypt or something?' I said to myself, 'Wait! Maybe if I woke up from all of this, I'll find myself in Yami's arms.'  
  
So I tapped one of the ones holding me and said, 'Hey! Could you punch me real hard in my stomach? This ma be all a dream and I wanna get out of here!'  
  
'Kid, this ain't no dream.' one of them said.  
  
'I said punch me, you monkey!' I shouted. Gosh, I'm too hooked in using this monkey thingy. I looked at the one I instructed to punch me and by the looks of it, I could say he was really pissed off with what I said.  
  
'You said it, kid!' he exclaimed then punched me really hard in the stomach.  
  
'Ouch! That was painful!' I thought, 'But. but. that would be enough. darn! It's really painful! That would be enough. to wake me up. from this dream.'  
  
And finally, everything turned black.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later.  
  
I then opened my eyes and saw Ryou face to face with me.  
  
I smiled and said, 'Thank God, Ryou. You know I thought I've been to ancient Egypt. I'm so happy to see you! I knew it was all.' I stopped blabbing because I took a good look around.  
  
'Wait! Where am I?' I asked, 'Is this a museum or what?'  
  
I faced Ryou and it was then when I noticed it was BAKURA.  
  
'It's all your fault,' I told him, 'You brought me here didn't you? This is another one of your evil scheme, right Bakura?'  
  
He just smiled.  
  
'I knew it!' I told him again in a tone of somewhat praising myself.  
  
'See, I don't know how you knew my name and what you're talking about,' he said, 'but two of our troops were patrolling and saw you lying unconscious in the sand,' he said then pointed to two people.  
  
'They were the ones who told me to come with them a while ago. and that's the one I instructed to punch me!!!' I thought. 'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!' my mind shouted.  
  
'The King instructed all the troops that whoever trespasses his territory that isn't even a citizen of his kingdom should be arrested,' Bakura said, 'Obviously, I think you're not a citizen here. You have a weird taste of fashion!' he exclaimed then stood up.  
  
Oh my God! Bakura is shirtless! He's just wearing some shimmering gold skirt thingy and is barefooted. I never knew he'd be this sexy without his shirt.  
  
'So this means I'm inside the castle I saw a while ago?' I asked.  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
'But, who's the King?' I asked.  
  
All the troops fell down to their knees as Bakura exclaimed, 'One of the greatest pharaohs Egypt has ever had. He made our kingdom rich by dueling against other kingdoms. From there, he got his title, 'The King of Games'.'  
  
'The King of Games.? A pharaoh in Egypt.?' I thought, 'I think I know somebody who is both addressed like that. COULD IT BE???'  
  
'He is the pride of this kingdom,' Bakura continued, 'The King of Games, the great pharaoh Yami Yugi!!!'  
  
That familiar person entered from a rear opening at the side and, to my surprise, it's HIM!!! It's Yami! And, damn! He's wearing like what Bakura's wearing. he's shirtless!!! Oh, how dreamy his body is!  
  
And after he entered, another person followed. He is dressed like a priest and he looked like. like. Seto Kaiba!  
  
'And together with him is his adviser, high priest Seto Kaiba.' Bakura exclaimed.  
  
'I couldn't believe this is happening!!!' I thought.  
  
And Yami sat in the throne made of stone but is filled with gems located at the center in the front part of the room while 'high priest' Seto Kaiba stood at the right side of it.  
  
'S, what do you have for me?' Yami asked, 'Make sure it would please me.' he said demandingly.  
  
'Your highness.' Bakura addressed then fell down on his knees, like the troops, 'We captured somebody who trespassed your territory and he is wearing strange pieces of clothing.'  
  
'Very well!' Yami exclaimed, 'Off with his head!!!'  
  
Then the two troops earlier held me and were ready to take their swords out.  
  
'Wait!' I exclaimed, 'I came from the future. 5,000 years from now. I don't know how the hell I got here and why I'm here.'  
  
I saw Kaiba stare at me. It made shivers come to my spine. Then, he whispered something to Yami. Yami nodded, and nodded, then smiled. After that, Kaiba stood still then looked at me and then grinned. Normally, he would give an evil grin. But this time around, it was an I-don't-know-how- to-explain grin. I've never seen him this way. ever!  
  
'Weird!' I thought.  
  
'What's your name?' Yami asked  
  
'Jounouchi Katsuya. Jou for short, your highness.' I said.  
  
'Very well, troops, let him go and come here, Jou.'  
  
The troops followed as he ordered, pushed me towards the shirtless pharaoh and I, too, fell down on my knees, like the others. He is worthy to be knelt down on because indeed, he is a god when it comes to looks and could dominate my heart with his smile.  
  
He raised my head slowly and now, I'm a few inches apart from him.  
  
'Usually, I take off the head of trespassers,' he exclaimed, 'But you are an exception. Well, I think I have a good adviser by my side, Kaiba was right. You are cute.'  
  
My heart started thumping fast.  
  
'He told me I'm cute!!!' my mind shouted in joy, 'But, wait! Kaiba told Yami I'm cute???'  
  
Then, I looked at him and, upon meeting my eyes, his gaze suddenly shifted it's course and then I looked back at Yami.  
  
God! He's way too close!!!  
  
'You're blushing.' he told me.  
  
'Oh!' I said. 'Damn! This is getting embarrassing!' I told myself.  
  
Then, suddenly, I felt soft lips touching mine. Yami kissed me! He kissed me the second time around! His tongue is twisting inside my mouth, teasing my tongue to do the same. I responded by entwining my own to his.  
  
Sadly, our lips needed to part. We were both catching our breaths.  
  
'Very well,' he exclaimed, 'I hereby declare you, Jounouchi Kasuya, one of my slaves, like Bakura. My slave and only mine. Do you agree?' he asked me.  
  
'Yes, I'm all yours your highness.' I replied with my heart beating fast.  
  
Suddenly, my mind is filled with a melody corresponding to what I feel.  
  
'I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it  
I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it  
I'm not tryin' to hide it baby'  
  
'But.' Yami said, stopping me from almost standing up in front of everybody, singing and dancing to the song in my mind, 'You need to do a little change in your wardrobe. Kaiba, accompany him and give him some clothes to wear. And show him his quarter.' Yami ordered.  
  
Kaiba simply nodded and bowed before holding me, more like dragging me.  
  
'Bakura.' Yami called.  
  
'Sire?' he asked, now standing.  
  
'Amuse me.' Yami ordered.  
  
Bakura went near Yami, knelt before him and started giving butterfly kisses from Yami's chin down to his stomach.  
  
The troops didn't care. As if it were a normal spectacle for them to see.  
  
I heard Yami give out a moan. a sexy one, pleasing to my ears. After that, Bakura kissed Yami in his lips. I could see from afar their tongues entwining and after their lips parted, Bakura gave Yami a hand massage.  
  
'Well,' I thought, 'if that's what a slave will do, it's better not to leave in this world. I'll be his slave forever. forever.'  
  
A/N:  
Silent Angel Dark Knight: Thanks a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	4. The SHOCK!

CHAPTER THREE

A/N:

Hey ya...Sorry that it took soooooo Long to update my fic... I got soooooo hooked up in studying that I barely have free time... Anyway, this chapter is ULTRA HOT...pLease enjoy it and pLs. Don't forget to R&R...

"I touch my lips once again... I've been touching this lips of mine millions of times already.

The thought that he kissed me haunts my mind...and now, I'm his slave!!!

'This is just wonderful...' I thought then smiled to myself.

Well, I was soooooo busy thinking about Yami... er... Master Yami that I forgot that I had company.

Yeah... I completely forgot that Kaiba's with me, accompanying me to my quarters.

But, what bothers me is the fact that he's staring at me in an eerie way...it sends shivers down my spine.

I try not to mind him and gaze my sight away from him.

But, though I try, whenever I suddenly look at him, his eyes are still locked at me.

He's really a creepy guy...from the past 'til the present time!!!

'It's a good thing he doesn't get bumped. He's too busy looking at me...' I thought then started giggling... then, it turned into a heavy laughter—I couldn't stop it. 'Boy, will it be funny once he bumps into one of those potteries in the hallway,' my mind shouted.

I suddenly felt a hand placed in my shoulder.

I nervously looked at my side and saw that it was Kaiba's.

For a moment, I was shocked. But when I was back to my senses, I gasped and tried to move back.

But his grip was strong. I felt so secure that I blushed.

'Be careful,' he said, 'you might break something. The pharaoh will be displeased and he might cut your head off.'

'Oh,' I exclaimed, 'I'm sorry.'

After some time of walking and walking, we finally stopped.

'We're here...' Kaiba exclaimed.

'Huh? Where?' I asked as if I was in a trance of confusion.

'In where you'll stay... In your quarter...' he answered back.

'Oh, is that so?'

'Yes. Now, you go in first,' he ordered me, 'I'll be back with what you'll be wearing. Just wait for me.'

'Okay.'

'And, don't touch anything. You might break something...' he said before walking away.

I was staring at him while he was walking and, suddenly, he stopped and turned back.

'I don't want your head to get cut off...' he said then smirked.

Now, this is getting weirder and weirder every passing second!!! What the hell has happened to that Kaiba??!!

Oh well, I have to consider the fact that this is the PAST... Things ought to be different here from where I came from.

But, considering the fact that he is still and will always be KAIBA, it gives me the creeps!

'Now, I need to rest,' I thought.

I opened the gigantic door that I presume is made up of gold.

I entered the room and I was so amazed on how it looked like.

There is a gigantic bed, walls designed with... umm... What's that called again??? Ah...Hieroglyphics!!! Man...I need to pay attention to History even more. And there were lots of stuff there that are already considered antiques in my place and time.

But the amazement I felt couldn't refresh the stress I'm feeling.

I approached the bed and took a seat.

'Wow...the bed's so soft!!!' I muttered.

I started hopping my butt up and down the bed... Hehe!!! It's so soft... I never knew that there were already soft beds at this period of time. I expected to sleep in a bed made of stone or worse, in the floor.

Okay... I'm so tired.

I stopped playing in the bed and lay down in the bed.

'There... that's more like it. Now I can have a nap...' I said, 'Damn!!! I'm so tired!!!'

I closed my eyes but I didn't even have the chance to take a nap.

Why???

I was almost asleep when I felt somebody shaking me.

'Damn... who the hell is this??!!' I thought.

'Wake up...' said the voice.

'High Priest Kaiba!!!' I exclaimed upon recognizing the voice.

From lying down, I sat up in a cross-legged position in the bed.

'Don't be too formal. Kaiba would do,' he said in a rather serious tone.

'Okay... Okay... Whatever you say, Kaiba...' I replied.

'Did you like your quarter?' he asked

'Yes, I liked it so much...' I replied, 'the bed is sooooo soft too...'

'It's because it's made up of the finest and most expensive cotton harvested here in Egypt,' Kaiba explained.

'Umm... Okay...' I said.

'Oh, by the way,' Kaiba exclaimed, 'here are your clothes. I picked what I think would be pleasing to the pharaoh.'

He then showed me all of the clothes that he got for me. He started talking (again!!!) about the clothes and what they're made of.

I wasn't paying attention at all.

I was surprised when he tossed all of the clothes to me. After which, he said, 'But if you want the pharaoh's attention, wear ONLY THIS...'

'Huh?' I said, in a state of confusion.

He raised a piece of clothing somewhat like the lower garment of a pajama.

'This is made of the skin of the yellow snake. The pharaoh's tailor put something on it to look like gold...'

I stared at the clothing in disbelief.

'I need to wear only that?' I thought, 'But if I want Yami to notice me, I should wear that...'

I don't know what to do...I'm really unsure of what to wear. But, I'm gonna walk shirtless in the whole palace the whole time??

I'll just feel uneasy at first...eventually, I'll get used to it...Oh, great! Now the thoughts in my mind are quarreling.

'So, what's your pick?' asked Kaiba.

'Well... Umm... I guess I'll take the one you're holding...' I finally decided.

I stood up and took the piece of clothing that Kaiba said would please Yami.

Well, though it's made of snakeskin, it's smooth...

I started taking off my clothes but, as soon as I was completely naked, I realized something that made me blush furiously.

'Oh my gosh!!! I'm completely naked in front of Kaiba!!!' my mind shouted.

I nervously looked at the direction of Kaiba and he wasn't even looking at me...what a relief!!!

'Good... he's totally harmless...'

Suddenly, someone's arms were wrapped around my waist.

'You know, you look even cuter when you're naked...' the owner of those arms told me.

I faced the owner of those arms and it was...KAIBA!!!

'Kaiba...' I murmured in disbelief.

Suddenly, he drew closer to me.

I wanted to move away. But I couldn't.

But, anyway, I like the way he locks his arms around me...so gentle yet so secure.

I closed my eyes and his lips met mine, his tongue, inviting my own to respond to his kiss.

At first, I hesitated. I wanna play hard-to-get.

But, his playful tongue accomplished its mission and I responded to his kiss.

Our lips parted and he threw me to the bed made of expensive cotton, according to him, and he started to undress.

I stared at him... 'Well, there's a sexy body inside those priest clothes, eh?' I thought.

He finished undressing and went to where I was.

He pressed his body above mine and we started another steamy kiss.

There we were, naked flesh to naked flesh.

Our lips parted and he was breathing heavily.

I wasn't contented so I pulled his head back to mine and kissed him another time.

After so, he started giving me butterfly kisses all the way from my chin to my chest—his playful tongue made me give off a shiver.

I released soft moans and when I looked at Kaiba, he seemed to be enjoying exploring my body.

Then, I started giving loud, heavy moans when he started licking my left nipple.

I saw Kaiba grin.

There were no words between us two. My moans gave him the command to suck my nipple harder...

I moaned even harder, released heavier breaths and I felt my groin harden. I felt it touch Kaiba's sleeping length.

Kaiba looked at the brother of the nipple he was sucking and upon seeing it hardened, he bit it.

I shouted, not because of pain...but because of pleasure...of ecstasy.

He continued teasing me by sliding his tongue until he reached my belly-button.

There, he made a twirling sensation that gave me another shiver.

'Kaiba,' I moaned.

At last, he noticed my length.

It was begging him to suck it.

At first, he teased me by sucking my cock like a lollipop.

'Kaiba.... Kaibaaaaaauuuuhhhh!!!!' I moaned louder and I took hold of his hair, forcing him to suck my length.

He sucked it hard...very hard.

I couldn't count how many times I've moaned his name.

After a while, I felt something hard touch my face.

I looked at it closely and realized it was Kaiba's hardened crotch.

I heard him say, 'You work on mine, I work on yours...'

He continued the work that he left behind, and there I was, blankly staring at his length.

I don't know what to do...I'm still a virgin!!!

I just closed my eyes and sucked his entire length.

Damn...Not bad...

I played with his thing using my tongue.

We tossed and turned...The clothes that Kaiba gave to me are now scattered all around the place.

Our bodies moved in one rhythm.

I couldn't stop what I've started doing.

I locked my arms around his hips to suck harder.

Then, I felt mine coming. I push and pulled my length in Kaiba's mouth, and, finally, my seed came out.

He tried to suck all the seed that I released but I felt some trickle down my length.

Kaiba's length was still in my mouth and I'm still enjoying sucking it.

Then, suddenly, I felt something glide down my throat.

I pushed his length out of my mouth then I coughed out the salty liquid that glided down my throat.

'Damn...what the heck was that???' I thought.

I looked at Kaiba's length and saw it coated with seed and there's still some gushing out off his length.

'Oh, so it was THAT...' I thought, 'I didn't like the way it tasted...'

'You're a virgin, aren't you?' Kaiba suddenly asked, which made me turn to him.

He's now deliciously lying in the bed, with sweat trickling all over his body (and also mine).

"Y...Yes..." I replied hesitantly, 'How did you know?'

'I just felt it...' he replied.

I lay down next to him. 'What if Yami finds out?' I asked.

'There's no harm in borrowing, right?' he said.

'Unless you ask permission... Right???' I replied.

'I don't know...' he said then made me face him by the use of his hands, 'All I know is I want you to be mine...all mine...'

Then, his lips drew closer to mine and we kissed, with our tongues entwining and we're caressing each other like there's no tomorrow to come..."

A/N:

Is this chapter hot or what??? Please R & R... Tnx and see ya next chappie...I'LL do it as soon as possible... =P


End file.
